


The Best Revenge

by tiptoe39



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, POV First Person, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/pseuds/tiptoe39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle thinks she knows how to get revenge on Bennet for spying on her nookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alien-grlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alien-grlfriend).



> Beta'd by [](http://cruiscin-lan.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruiscin_lan**](http://cruiscin-lan.livejournal.com/).

So I know I've got a reputation as a vengeful bitch, right? All murderous and petty and trying to get what I want through the dirtiest means necessary. But it's a bad rap. Truth is, I'm a force for good in the universe. Really. I live under the axiom that living well is the best revenge. So if that makes me a vengeful bitch, I suppose that means I'm living super-well.

Take Claire, for instance. Hate at first sight, right? She got up under my skin, and the only thing I could think of for a while was doing the same. Things got in the way and I didn't end up seeing her again for a couple of months, but when I did... let's just say I found a way under her skin that made us both pretty happy.

It was just after we'd taken that trip together, when we nearly brought an airplane down. Having an experience like that makes you pretty damn determined to enjoy the time you've got, you know? It was amazing, too. We came off that plane holding hands, like we'd conquered the world together, and the first thing we did was go to the bathroom to get washed off, since we were both sweating like a pair of pigs.

'Cept for when Claire went into the stall I kept looking over and thinking, wow, that was intense, that was amazing, that was -- holy shit, that was actually hot.

So I wait, and I wait, and the minute I see the lock on the door turn I push it open and push her back and slam the door behind us and cover her mouth with mine.

She's resisting, and she's shouting, and she can't get a word out because I've got her face clamped to mine, and sparks are flying everywhere. Yeah, and I mean both kinds. Finally she tears herself away. "What do you think you're doing?" You know the way she hisses, her lips all pushed together and her eyebrows in a U? It's pretty hot.

"You," I say, "if I'm lucky." (Come on, what else was I supposed to say? It was a gimme.)

She looks at me with these wary eyes, and then finally, with the eye-popping and everything-- "Are you _serious?_"

"Come on, blondie," I say. "Can't say you never thought about it, can you?"

"Oh, I've thought about it." She still has her guard up, like a cat -- back arched, eyes narrowed. I'm not sure she's not gonna hiss. "Just not with you."

"Then think about it with me," I say. We're both trying to whisper, and it's a good thing the airport PA system is going full blast 'cause I don't think we're trying nearly hard enough to succeed. "Do you like the idea?"

She's still got the eyes of a cat, but her body's relaxing. Cagey Claire is so cute. Like a little ferret. If she had whiskers, they'd twitch. "Can we talk about this someplace else, maybe? Like--"   
"A hotel room?"

Anything to get me off her. "Yeah. Sure."

So we take a cab to a Holiday Inn and it's a really, really weird cab ride, especially since I keep having to grab her or else electrocute the cabbie, and every time she seizes up like she's having an orgasm and I keep thinking God, imagine that face if she actually _was._ I'm itching like I have electric eels in my panties by the time we get out of the cab.

I trail a finger over her bottom as she pays for the room and she jumps, literally _jumps_, and looks back and seethes at me. "Elle...!"

Oh, my God, I hadn't realized how much I wanted her.

It's funny, she doesn't suggest anything else - not sitting in the lobby, not the little bench out in the hall. She's sort of in her own little world as we saunter upstairs to our room.

I glide in the door, lay my things down. I'm all set to pat the bed and tell her to come sit down and we'll have a nice little girl chat. She closes the door, leans against it.

"I told you I never thought about this before."

"Not with me's what you said. That could hurt a girl's fee--"

"I lied."

And all of a sudden I have my arms full of Claire Bennet. She's pulling off my shirt, she's kissing me hard, she's pushing me down to the bed and leaning over on me on all fours.

I laugh. My hair's a big blonde fan above my head, I'm sure. In my bra and my jeans, with Claire's hair in my face. She looks mad. "You got me."

"Not yet," she says, reaching for my bra clasp. "I'm _going_ to have you."

I think I might be the one in over my head.

**

But that's not even the story I want to tell, now, is it?

No. The story I want to tell comes much later. After I've been to Pinehearst. After Sylar and I have found each other. Gabriel, Sylar, whatever, he's Sylar and everybody knows that, blah, blah, blah. Right. Anyway. I've managed to cure him at least somewhat of that shyness of his, and trust me, it is worth it to bring him out of his shell. (Those are some nice nuts he's been keeping inside that nutshell of his, if you catch my drift.) And bam, down on the floor of this creepy old house we go, nothing but each other, nothing sacred, just him and me and god fucking damn it's nice to just not give a care anymore.)

 

And then in comes Big Daddy Bennet with the rifle.

The _fuck_?

So, what do you think a mind like mine thinks? I'm thinking revenge. I'm thinking getting Daddy where it hurts. And I'm also thinking that I wouldn't mind seeing my new bedmate peg my old bedmate something fierce. Well. That's easily enough arranged. Like I said, the best revenge is living well.

And that's the story I'm about to tell.

**

So I call up Claire, and as usual she seems confused as hell. "I'm sorry, wait, where did you say you were?"

"The Piedmont. On Sixtieth and Park. Room 760. Get your ass down here, I have something you're going to like."

"Something" has very kindly agreed to be gagged and bound for the occasion. He looks adorable all trussed up, and I know the minute Claire bursts through the door he's going to start struggling and making like he's completely helpless, even though the duct tape is probably like being trussed up in cotton balls for him. He's good like that. That's one reason I wanted Sylar back, not Gabriel. Gabriel couldn't find his way out of a paper bag.

I wind my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "You're going to have such a good time," I promise him. I can't see what his mouth is doing behind the gag, but I'm sure he's smiling at me. I pick up a red apple from the table and start munching. Mm. Fruit.

Oh, it's going to be a long time waiting for Blondie to show up, so I arrange myself. My hair is up in a high ponytail and I've got on one of my favorite casual numbers, the color of red grapes, with matching silk panties and the works. I have exquisite taste in lingerie if I do say so myself. Who wouldn't want to tap that? Exactly. It's going to be good stuff. I'm even a little wet looking at myself.

Finally the wait is over and there's a rap on the door. I open it up and in comes Claire, sweat on her forehead, her hair all matted up around her face, like she expected to find me in mortal danger or something. Well, OK, I can deal with that. "Oh, Claire," I say, running into her arms, "thank God you're here. I've just managed to escape."

Girl's got muscles on her arms, which is impressive considering you'd think the whole regeneration thing would keep her from building up as well as breaking down. I can't help but stroke them a little bit. OK, and I'm in a negligee. That would probably be why she is not believing me. Still, sarcastic doubtful Claire is so pretty. All pouty with flushed cheeks and sweaty hair and oh oh sweetie, don't go look in there, I was going to keep up the damsel in distress for at least long enough to cop a feel...

She looks through the doorway, turns back, looks at me, and crosses her arms over her chest. "What is this?"

I giggle, motion at the trussed-up man in the chair. "It's... um... Sylar. Surprise?" This has to be the biggest, prettiest hand-in-the-cookie-jar grin I have ever given to anyone.

"Sylar." She turns, looks at him again. "You let Sylar in. You, um.. what _did_ you do to him?" Her head cocks, and she examines him.

"I thought you might, you know, want to get back at him. Since he, uh, terrorized you and stuff." I am losing all credibility here, aren't I?

"You thought I might." Her jaw sets about two inches too far forward, and she walks toward him. She's not scared of him. "Elle, _you_ terrorized me too, in case you don't remember."

"And we went on to have hot sex," I say, slipping my arms around her. "In case _you_ don't remember."

"Oh, I see." She nods smartly. Why is everything Claire does so damn cute? She's killing me here. "So you figure I've got some sort of complex for bad guys." I nod. "You figure since Sylar tried to kill me, and my whole family to boot, that what I've really got a mad-on to do is jump on his lap and ride him."

God, it sounds actually _bad_ when she says it. "Umm... more or less?"

For a minute I think I'm in the biggest trouble that ever trubbed.

Then her arms snake around my waist and I remember the best-kept secret in the known universe: Claire Bennet is a pervy, pervy girl, and I mean that lovingly.

Her lips dance on my neck. "You shouldn't have," she coos in my ear. Nngah. Claire lips on my neck are some of my favorite things in the world. I rake my fingernails through her hair, scratching her scalp. Maybe she can have Sylar tomorrow and I'll just jump on her right freaking now.

She kisses me, soft, tender and sweet, the kind of kiss you'd expect from a nice girl like Claire. Then her tongue sneaks into the act, and before long we've got our tongues out to tangle them in midair, giving bound-up Sylar a nice little show. I think I see those bad-boy jeans of his tenting out of the corner of my eye. She purrs against my lips and pulls away, holding both my hands, loosely, letting them sort of swing inmidair. "You're such a bad influence," she says with a grin.

"I try."

"So where should I start?" She lets go, wanders over and starts sizing up Sylar like he's a piece of meat. Which he kinda is at this point. She leans over, not-quite-whispers in his ear, "Hi, there." He makes a good show of struggling and wriggling, even growling at her through the gag. Like he's gonna bite her head off again.

She knees him hard in the face, and his nose begins to bleed. OK, I wasn't expecting that. I shout, but then the nosebleed's all dried up already and she smiles at him sunnily. "Now we're even," she says, and she swings one leg over his knees and sits down across them. Like a little girl on Santa's knee. Well, that's an exaggeration. Especially since she's now busily fondling Santa's package through his jeans.

His groan is muffled, and when he gives it, she looks up at him with a coy smile. "I don't have to be afraid of you anymore now," she informs him. "There's nothing you can take from me. Well, there's one thing, but I'm going to give you that for free." She wiggles her hips and tucks her feet under his knees, and za-zip down goes the zipper.

Claire has a good look and nods slowly, her face in that upside-down U again. "Not bad," she says, running quick fingers up and down him. He shudders all over. "The way you went after other people's powers, I kind of thought you were compensating for something." Now _that_ gets a roar of protest from him, and I double over laughing. Oh, God, Claire, never change.

She slides off him then, leaves him exposed, and looks over her shoulder at me. "I think you should come over and get me naked," she says, her lips pursing as she raises her hands above her head. You don't have to tell me twice. I'm over there in a hot second, breathing in her ear as I work my fingers up beneath that clingy sexy little shirt of hers. When I tickle at the edges of her breasts, she whines and tries to shift, to get more touches, but I won't let her have them. "Nngod, my nipples, please, Elle, my nipples," she says, her head rolling back onto my shoulder. Her hair's golden next to my ice blonde, and it all pools together. I brush just once over her nipples like she wanted, and she jumps and shudders in my arms. Then I pull off her shirt and lean back to unhook her bra.

Kind of wish I was Sylar seeing this. Claire's breasts coming into full view, propped up by my hands, Claire moaning and grinding against me, all right in front of his eyes. I hook my fingers under the waistband of her pants and skim my hands across the small of her back. It's so tempting to go lower, cup her ass in my hands and then dive between her legs with one hand, slither and shimmy my way forward until my wrist is wet and she's wobbling like she's going to faint. But I want to see what she's going to do to Sylar first. So I just work her pants down, lay a kiss on the back of one of those toned cheerleader thighs, and watch her step out of the puddle of pants and move forward, easing her own panties down with one hand, to sit sidesaddle on Sylar's lap so she can get them off entirely. I stay crouched, balancing on the balls of my feet. It's a nice view from down here. Claire is always fun from below.

She settles across his lap, naked now, and his feet kick in his bonds. I run a hand over one of his ankles. My poor little thing. So overstimulated. So helpless. I'd feel bad for him if he weren't loving it. She's talking to him above me, saying things like "want" and "fuck" and "scream," and he's struggling, his hips lifting off the seat with pretty impressive strength. He's good that way. He can keep pistoning up into you for minutes on end until you aren't sure he's not a freaking machine. Unngh, I want. Hurry up, Claire, finish with him, I need a turn.

I scuttle backward in my crouched position like a crab so I can have a nice view as she spreads her legs wide and stands over him. I can see her glistening, slick and moist. I can practically smell her pussy from here. She smells clean and heavy, like too much soap or detergent on your clothes, and like bitter tea. But too much smelling, not enough enjoying the moment because here it is, she's sliding down onto him and her back is stiffening and she lets out the loudest and hottest "_Oh!_" I've ever heard. Her arms lock around his neck. She grinds down onto him, seeing how deep she can get. Then up and out and she gasps again as she stands up, looks down, turns to me and grins. I blow her a kiss.

Then down she goes again, hard, brutal even. Like she cares about bruises. Her head flies up as she lands on him, she makes a strained sound through her teeth and lips, and up and down she goes again. Sylar's starting to growl now with every thrust, he's going up to meet her, and between his hips and her thighs they're clashing now just about as hard as you can go. It's like watching two trains collide head-on, again and again, on a loop. I wonder to myself who she's punishing, and for what.

I have to get to my feet then, and I circle round them so I can see her face. She's concentrating so hard, really driving down on him, and I'm worried. She's going somewhere with this that's kind of scary. But maybe she needs it. I want to touch her, but I make myself back away. She never even noticed me there.

She digs fingernails into his shoulders as she gets close, another leverage point so she can go up and down faster and harder. I know Claire's face when she's about to come, I know the strain and tension that goes through her. It's there now, in spades. I grin triumphantly and just watch as she lets out a long yell and her face screws up and her back practically goes out of joint she arches so hard. Afterward she collapses on his shoulder. Claire Bennet, who can get run over by a train and walk away, needs time to recover from a really good orgasm. I love how weird the world is sometimes.

I sneak up on her and pet her hair. She looks up at me with plaintive eyes, but they're sparkling. "Mnhnmn," she says intelligently into Sylar's shoulder.

"I know, sweetie," I tell her with a sunny smile.

She picks up her head. Her hair's all matted to her forehead with sweat.

"You didn't tell me you were sleeping with Sylar," she said.

I feign offense. "How do you know I didn't just pick him up and capture him for your convenience?"

She gives me the look. You know the one. The Claire Isn't Putting Up With Any More of Your Bullshit look. I can't help myself; I laugh.

Then I notice Sylar's kind of wriggling under her. Poor guy, in all our excitement about fucking him we sort of forgot about him, didn't we? She leans back, looks at him and rips the tape from his mouth. Part of his skin goes with it, and he roars, but it grows back quickly and he says, "You're killing me." Not a very nice thing to say. I pout at him, and worse, Claire pouts at him, and he gives a whine like a wounded dog.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips. "Use your words, Junior."

"Untie me," he demands. "I'm going to hold you down and fuck the shit out of you."

My eyebrows rise. "Promises, promises."

"Can I make popcorn?" Claire asks. He growls at her, and she just laughs.

I kneel behind him and pull off the tape (big sissy, he could break out if he just applied himself) as Claire hops off him and finds a towel to mop herself up a little. She is a bit messy. Guess that's how you get when your body can continually generate new fluids to replace the ones you're losing. Yeah, sometimes in my off hours I think about shit like that. Only when there's nothing new at Saks for me to lust after, though.

Up he goes, and he grabs me by the silky purple number and tosses me over his shoulder. Literally. I'm kicking and screaming like a good little hostage, but I'm still nimble enough to reach down and grab a condom from the nightstand. Claire can't get pregnant, or so she says. Not that I've asked how much experimenting she's done, but I got the feeling I wasn't her first run around the rodeo. Whatever. I take her at her word. Me, I'm not so lucky. So condom time. I toss it, and he catches it in one hand, his fingers closing around the package. You should see his face at this point. Smiling, but his eyes are dark and threatening, like a wolf's. I swear his teeth have grown three inches.

Other things have grown much more than three inches, ahaha. I'm dumped on the bed and I'm laughing and shrieking and he's down on top of me basically trying to eat my face off at this point. I beat him at his own game, sucking hard on his tongue, reaching down to grab his dick and pull hard like I'm trying to tear the thing off. He shouts and pins me down with his knees and hips, and I feel another pair of hands and realize Claire's behind him dragging off what remains of his clothes. I grab his wrists and she's got him by the legs, and he's growling and pretending to try and throw us off but his grin's as big as hers is right now. Oh, hell, yes, we all just need to be living in sin and fucking constantly because this is more fun than anything in the whole world. Maybe I could open a superpowered commune. We could raise cute fuzzy farm animals and screw like rabbits. Or the other way around. Not sure.

Then his cock is right at my hole and I am not thinking about anything fuzzy because I can't think. I can't breathe. I'm so fucking wet. "Okay," I whisper into his mouth, "Okay, okay, baby, come on. Come on. Fuck me." Seriously. I can't even breathe. He's so good. Need him so badly right now.

God he feels so fucking good sinking into me deep inside me there and I'm shouting, throwing my arms around him squeezing his waist tight with my legs and holy shit more more more. Words, I've got no words for this, it's just too fucking amazing, where the hell is Claire? Oh, there the hell is Claire, she's stroking my hair and watching me, up above me I have Sylar's face right-side-up and Claire's face upside-down, and I want to smile at the two of them but it's fucking hard to control the muscles in my face while I'm being screwed six ways from Sunday.

"Kiss," I whisper. "Two of you, kiss."

They grin down at me, they grin at each other, and holy fuck it's hot to watch his tongue dip into her mouth above me. It's a wet kiss. They're kind of slobbering on me, damn it, but I don't care because they are hot. So hot to see my lovers kissing each other. They're mine, they're both mine, and I can kiss them and touch them and fuck them all I want, nnnh God life is so good.

"You kiss her," Sylar says to Claire, moving away. "I'll watch."

"You already got to see," I start to complain but then Claire's kissing me and there is no complaining while that's going on, I promise you. Plus Sylar's still pumping into me, he's kneeling now and lifting my hips up onto him, and Claire reaches down and starts to tweak at my nipples, and between the one and the next I'm sucking on her lips as long as I can until the scream that's building up in my throat finally lets loose -- holy fucking hell I'm coming so hard oh God Claire Claire Sylar Jesus Christ oh God --- How much of that did I say out loud? Not sure, just know oh oh oh that oh that was a fucking incredible orgasm. Hello. Yes. Yes, thank you, that was epic. Nngh.

Oh shit Sylar's going to come and that sets me off again, always does, so I grab Claire by the hips and shove my face between her legs and start licking. I can smell and taste him on her, and I can hear and feel him on me, and by the time Sylar's finally filling up that condom and shuddering and shaking on top of me, I've already come again and Claire's close enough that it only takes a few more minutes to bring her off again. I have seriously hit the sexual jackpot.

Sylar complains later on that he only got to come once and we've both gotten off twice, but we just laugh at him and head into the bath. He can jerk off thinking about the two of us in the bath together, but Claire and I honestly just cuddle and wash each other's hair. Let him think what he wants. That'll bring everyone even, I think. Just matters that everyone's happy.

Like I said, living well is the best revenge. I guess that does make me a vengeful bitch, doesn't it? Oh well, at this point I'm not too worried about my reputation. Too busy having fun.


End file.
